Family Secrets
by CriticalCreative
Summary: A different kind of Fanfiction, where Harry Potter has a brother, but Harry is still the Boy-Who-Lived; his brother is in more of a supporting role. But don't worry, Michael Potter has just as great a destiny as Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_Family Secrets_

By: Critical/Creative

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, not mine, blah blah, J.K. Rowling… bottom line, I own nothing.

Albus Dumbledore had just set young Harry Potter down on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, setting reality do that Harry would be raised with too many worries, and too few friend. Setting reality such that, the young Boy-Who-Lived would be a timid and abused child, who almost refused to enter the wizarding world because his relatives would try and beat it out of him. Setting up a reality where the Boy-Who-Lived would have to die.

But then… Reality changed.

Suddenly, the Wizarding World new of not one, but _two _Potter brothers.

Suddenly, they knew that Albus Dumbledore was protecting twins by placing them with their Muggle relatives.

Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore now knew that he had instructed Petunia Dursley to raise one Harry Potter, and one Michael Potter.

Suddenly, Harry Potter now knew, instinctively, that he was now lying next to his brother on this cold night, and that he was not alone in this world.

And possibly the most important change of all, young Michael Emrys Potter settled down in his swaddle for a very long sleep.

Author Notes: Short chapter, I know. For those of you who are reading, I included a clue in this chapter as to what Michael Potter's destiny would be. Not very subtle, I know, but it's a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Critical/Creative

_Family Secrets_

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own anything I write about.

9 _years later..._

Young Harry Potter sat in his cupboard under the stairs in the household of Number 4 Rivet Drive. A smart rapping on the door awakened him, and he hastened to get dressed before his Aunt came in to drag him out, as she had several times before when he was slow to get out and make breakfast. When he came out, he heard,

"March, Boy. My Dudders birthday will not start with you missing his breakfast in bed."

The ten year old boy walked, blearily, into the kitchen, and used his step-stool to get the ingredients out of the fridge for his cousin, Dudley's favorite breakfast; fried eggs, bacon, and sausage. A breakfast which also happens to be quite dangerous for a boy to make when he was six years old, and could barely reach the stove top. With the eggs and bacon sizzling, and the sausage on the counter, the smell of food that Harry had never tasted filled the air. He breathed in, deeply, and was smiling contentedly when the phone rang. Harry's rather skinny and doddering aunt bustled in to pick up the ringing appliance.

"Hello?" she asked, with Harry trying to listen to what could be important enough to call at seven in the morning about. Aunt Petunia listened for a second, when suddenly, her face paled dramatically.\

"Wha- what?" she stammered "But how? He's only ten years old?"

A ten year old? Harry was ten years old! Could this be about him? Harry was considering this, when the doorbell rang. Petunia put her hand over the phone. "Get it!" Harry rushed out of the kitchen to get the door, and when he opened it, he was surprised to find... himself.

"Ahh, there you are" himself remarked, "I was worried this was the timeline where the Dursleys had moved to Switzerland. That would have been difficult."

"You- You're me!"

"No, I'm me. You're you... you don't know me, do you?"

"N- No."

"We'll have to work on that stammer. PETUNIA!"

Mrs. Dursley came running down the hall at what sounded like her nephew being _forceful, _lord forbid, but she stopped immediately at the sight that greeted her at the doorway.

"It's funny, _Auntie dear, _my twin brother doesn't seem to know about the existence of his formerly comatose brother. Now, I'm sure this was just some oversight on your part, and not some deliberate attempt to keep any piece of hope out of his life, right!?"

A twin brother? Questions running through his head at an incredible speed, all Harry managed was

"Michael?", before fainting.


End file.
